Benson's Medication
by GwenBarton
Summary: Benson gets a minor concussion while trying to find Rigby, who claims to be sick. The hospital gives him a new medication which changes his moods, and could be a little too much for everyone to handle.
1. Chapter 1: Where's Rigby?

Benson was driving through the park on the golf cart, checking up on everyone, making sure they were doing their jobs. He drove past Pops taking out the trash.

"Keep up the good work, Pops!" Benson said, giving a thumbs up.

"Oh!" Pops waved back gleefully, "Many thanks, Benson! Good day!"

Benson was in a good mood today. Nothing could bring him down, not even Mordecai and Rigby! But that was all about to change. He drove past Mordecai raking leaves. He noticed Rigby wasn't there, and stopped immediately.

_Uh oh! It's Benson!_ Mordecai thought while sweat ran down his face, _Benson can't know about Rigby!_

"Hey, Mordecai!" Benson yelled from the park path, "Where's Rigby?"

Mordecai, who was far away from the path, just shrugged and continued to rake, assuming Benson would accept that answer. Benson tried to keep his cool, and he got out of the cart and started to walk over to Mordecai.

_Oh crap! _Mordecai thought to himself, _He's coming over here! Quick! Think of an excuse! Uhh...uhh...uh-_

"You have no clue where he is?" Benson asked.

Mordecai shook his head.

"Hm.." Benson said curiously, "So he wasn't in his bed when you woke up?"

"Uh..yes, I mean no."

"Why are you so sweaty, Mordecai?" Benson asked suspiciously.

"Oh..hehheh. Uhm, just all this hard work, that's all."

"Right, like I'm going to believe that you've worked up a sweat during work? You look pretty nervous."

"I'm not nervous!" Mordecai freaked out, then paused awkwardly, realizing he just screamed in Benson's face.

"Alright, Mordecai!" Benson started to yell, "I've been trying to be nice all day, but I don't have time for these games! Tell me where Rigby is OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Okay, okay!" Mordecai pleaded, "He's still sleeping- err- I mean he's sick, he's still in bed!"

"He's sick? Someone should've came to me to tell me this not wait for me to find out!"

"Well I tried- I mean I didn't- See I-" Mordecai trailed off in his own jibberish excuses.

"Forget about it! I don't want to hear your excuses! I'm going to see if he's actually sick or not!" Benson stormed off, hopped back into his cart, did a couple 360 turns leaving trails in the ground, then drove away at full speed toward the house.

He got to the house and ran up the stairs. Rigby's door was shut. He started pounding on the door.

"Rigby!" Benson said loudly, "Rigby, open up!"

You could hear Rigby answer with a low moan from within the room.

"Are you okay, Rigby?"

Benson listened, but there was silence.

"Alright, that's it! I'm coming in!"

Benson held out his elbow and knocked the door open. It flung back and the doorknob hit the wall very hard and flung back towards Benson from the impact.

"Rigb-" Benson got hit in the face with the door and he passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Sick

"Oh dear! Is he going to be alright?" Pops voice echoed.

"I don't know, it looks pretty nasty.." Skips voice also echoed.

Benson finally remained enough conciousness to open his eyes, but he was still confused. His eye lids fluttered open, the light was bright. His vision was blurred, and he saw Skips, Pops, and Mordecai leaning over him. His nose was bandaged up and his black eye was sore.

"What the heck happened?" Benson asked.

"Well, we think you hit your face off of Mordecai and Rigby's bedroom door, but I don't understand how?" Skips explained.

Benson finally remembered what had happened, and he sat straight up real fast. Everyone freaked out and put their hands out like Benson was going to fall.

"I'm fine, you idiots! It's just my face!" Benson was in a bad mood from his headache, "Where's Rigby?"

Benson looked around, he was in the living room, laying on the couch.

"He's still in his room.." Mordecai said hesitantly.

"Is he okay?" Skips asked, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Well, he's just- uh.."

"Mordecai!" Benson yelled, "If he's just sick, why are you being awkward about it? What else is going on here?"

"Well..." Mordecai started, "Last night, we kinda had a chugging contest, and Rigby drank too much and his stomach hurts."

"What's so awkward about that?" Skips asked.

"Well..." Mordecai was playing with his fingers, "We kinda chugged some of Benson's 1980's Olympic Radicola."

"Damnit, Mordecai!" Benson flipped, "I was saving those!"

"They were probably expired by now, Benson." Skips said, "At least you know now that they were bad before you drank them."

"What about Mordecai? Didn't you drink them too?" Benson asked.

"I had a sip, but I spit it out because it tasted old, but Rigby kept drinking them because he wanted to win our bet on who could chug the most."

"Ugh. What an idiot." Benson said, face palming, "OUCH!" Benson winced in pain, forgetting about his face.

"Oh, goodness!" Pops yelped in sympathy for Benson.

Pops ran over to Benson and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him for comfort.

"Good idea, Pops, you take care of Benson while Skips and I go check on Rigby." Mordecai said while heading up the stairs with Skips.

"Ohh my, I reassure you, I am very good at taking care of people, why yes I am!" Pops told Benson, while tightening his hug.

By this point, Benson's stomach was being squeezed so tight, he wanted to hurl, but Pops was oblivious to it.

"Pops!" Benson struggled, "I don't feel so good, I'm really uncomfortable!"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, Benson!" Pops apologized sadly and let go of him, dropping him to the couch.

Benson held his stomach and slouched in the couch with a sick look on his face.

"Oh dear.." Pops worried while looking at Benson.

Skips came down the stairs.

"Rigby doesn't look too good, we have to take him to the hospital to get him checked on." Skips paused, "Speaking of not looking good, what's wrong with Benson?"

"I don't know.. I just hugged him-"

"He hugged me a little too much!" Benson interrupted Pops.

Tears grew to Pops' eyes.

"Oh Pops, don't cry." Skips said.

"I'm so very sorry, Benson, I didn't mean to hurt you at all!" Pops covered his eyes and wallowed.

"Pops! It's fine!" Benson attempted to get up, "See I'm fi-" Benson covered his mouth, "I'm f-f-" Benson had to cover his mouth again. Then he turned and puked all over the ground.

Pops stopped crying and starred at the ground with a sick look. Benson's eye slowly started to close and he wobbled back and forth a bit.

"Catch him, Pops!" Skips shouted.

Pops opened his arms just in time for Benson to fall into his arms. His body looked lifeless and limp.

"Oh dear!" Pops was traumatized.

Mordecai walked down the stairs, holding Rigby, wrapped up in a blanket.

"I've got Rigby." Mordecai stopped and looked over at Pops and Benson, "What happened to Benson?"

"He passed out again." Skips answered, "Here Pops, give me Benson and get into the car."

They all walked outside, by this time it was getting dark out. They all piled into the golf cart, Pops held Benson in the front, Mordecai held Rigby in the back, and Skips drove to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3: Hospital

"Are they going to be okay?" Skips asked the doctor.

"Rigby's fine," the doctor started, "the soda he drank was expired for a long time, we just have to pump his stomach because he can't digest it at all."

"Oh thank God!" Mordecai yelled with relief.

"What an idiot!" Skips added, also relieved.

"Now about your other friend..." The doctor added sadly.

"What about him?" Mordecai flipped.

"He's...not going to make it," the doctor closed his folder of important records, "I'm so very sorry, boys."

"NO! He can't die!" Mordecai shouted.

Pops started bawling his eyes out, and Skips but his hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"I know we've always been mean to him, but I feel so...awful!" Mordecai said in despair.

"OHHH!" Pops wallowed some more, "POOR BENSON!"

"Benson?" the doctor asked in surprise, "Did you say, 'Benson'?"

Pops sniffled.

"Uhm..yeah? Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Ohh!" the doctor flipped through his folder of important papers, "Oh my, big mistake."

"Mistake?" Skips asked.

"Yeah, he's not going to die! Sorry, that's the guy in the room next to him, Carl. He's going to die." the doctor apologized.

They all stopped looking so depressed, and Pops stopped crying, and all of their frowns turned upside down. Pops started to do his adorable, high-pitched laugh.

"GOOD SHOW! JOLLY GOOD SHOW!" Pops shouted happily.

Everyone was in great relief.

"He just had a tiny concussion from being hit, minor head trauma. He also had very high blood pressure, but he'll be alright."

Everyone was waiting in the hospital lobby, nervous as hell. Finally, Rigby walked into the lobby. Everyone stood up.

"Rigby!" They all shouted.

"Hey guys!" Rigby waved, "Where's Benson?"

"...It's a long story." Mordecai said awkwardly.

"Oh. Yeah I'm NEVER drinking that much soda ever again!"

"Yeah, dude!" Mordecai agreed, "How was getting your stomach pumped?"

"You know, it wasn't that bad! All they did was-"

"BENSON!" Pops interrupted Rigby.

Everyone turned and looked at Benson.

"...Uhm? Hey guys." Benson waved with an awkward smile.

Everyone just grinned back at him.

"Uhh..." Benson said, stepping back a bit.

"Benson! Thank goodness you're alright!" Pops said happily, running up to him and hugging him some more.

Benson winced a bit, but then smiled with acceptance.

"Alright everyone," Skips smiled, "Lets go home."

On the way home, everyone was cracking jokes and laughing together. Everything seemed back to normal, except Benson had bandages on him nose and head and also had a swollen black eye.

"Did they put you on any medication, Benson?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, they just gave me a prescription before I got out of the hospital." Benson replied.

"What is it?"

"Some medication that will help my headaches for awhile. They also gave me these stress pills."

"Stress pills?" Rigby asked.

"Yeah..why?" Benson asked.

"I don't know..just wondering." Rigby answered slowly, "Did they give you some of that stuff before you left?"

"Yeah, they did actually. What's with all the questions?"

"You just seem different."

"Different how?"

"You're just..." Rigby hesitated.

"Just what? Just say it." Benson replied.

"Uhm. Nicer." Rigby winced and waited to be screamed at by Benson.

"Oh. Yeah," Benson replied nicely, "I guess I do kinda feel in a better mood!" he smiled.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at eachother oddly.

"Oh, hey Skips?" Benson asked, "Can you drop me off at my apartment?"

"I don't think that's a good idea.."

"Why not?"

"You just got back from the hospital because you fainted twice from a concussion, I suggest you stay here for a couple nights, just until we know you'll be okay to be on your own."

Benson looked up at the house as they drove closer to it.

"Uhm...okay. I guess that'll be fine...I guess." Benson replied, shrugging his shoulders up in discomfort.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepover

They pulled up to the house, it was defintely dark now. They piled out of the car and into the house. The house was big and empty. Skips turned the lights on and Benson winced from the bright light. He was feeling a bit dizzy from his head and how tired he was.

"Mordecai, Rigby," Skips commanded, "Take Benson to your room, let him sleep there."

"Oh. Uhm, alright." Mordecai agreed hesitantly, "C'mon, Rigby, let's help him up the stairs."

Rigby and Mordecai were exhausted, but they made sure Benson didn't fall down the stairs. They got him into their room.

"Wow, guys! What a nice room!" Benson said in amazement with his hands on his hips.

"Uh, sure. Make yourself comfortable, Benson. Me and Rigby will be back in a second." Mordecai said.

They both walked out into the hallway.

"What are we doing?" Rigby asked.

"Dude, doesn't Benson seem weird when he's on that medication?" Mordecai pointed out.

"Yeah, I know! It's great!"

"Great? It's freaky! It's like...not him, it's weird, man."

"Dude! He's not yelling at us anymore! It's awesome!"

"Yeah...I guess that's a good thing. Alright. Let's go to bed."

They walked back into the room. Benson sat on Mordecai's bed, looking around the room with a smile on his face.

"This is great, guys! I thought I wasn't going to enjoy this, but I am!" Benson said gleefully.

Rigby jumped into his pile of clothes on his trampoline, and snuggled up into them. Mordecai looked down at his bed.

"Uhm, yeah Benson, you can totally have my bed for awhile, you need it."

"Gee! Thanks, Mordecai!"

Mordecai went to the closet and pulled out a sleeping bag and spread it out on the floor. He shut the lights off.

"Goodnight Mordecai and Rigby!" Benson said before turning to sleep.

"Night, Benson." Mordecai replied.

He crawled into it and shut his eyes. He was exhausted, he did not want to get up for anything. He fell into a deep sleep until he felt someone shaking him.

"What the-?" Mordecai could barely open his eyes.

"Pst! Mordecai," Benson whispered, "Can you go get me a drink of water?"

"Ugh!" Mordecai dropped his head back to the floor, "Rigby! Can you go get Benson a drink?"

Rigby was snoring very loudly.

"Please, Mordecai? I'm really thristy and my head hurts." Benson pleaded.

"Ughhh! Fine, alright." Mordecai got up and got him a drink of water.

"Thanks!" Benson whispered, then chugged down the whole glass.

"Yeah, no problem." Mordecai said, crawling back into his sleeping bag.

Mordecai laid his head down for about ten minutes until he heard Benson again.

"Mordecai? Pst! Mordecai!" Benson whispered again.

"...Yes, Benson?" Mordecai was very irritated.

"I'm hungry. Can you go get me a snack, please?"

"...I'm on it..."

Mordecai trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and grabbed a box of crackers. He turned around and Pops was standing there in the dark. Mordecai got scared and screamed, dropping the crackers.

"Oh dear! Are you alright, Mordecai?" Pops asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Mordecai was embarrased from screaming.

"Late night snacking, I see?"

"No. It's for Benson. He keeps asking me to do stuff for him and I'm really tired!"

"Oh, yes. Benson seems to be helpless since the accident, but no worries, he will become strong once again!"

"Yeah..so what are you doing down here, Pops?"

"I am getting some tea!"

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to go back upstairs."

"Goodnight, friend!"

Mordecai headed back upstairs and gave Benson the crackers, then went straight to bed.

"Ohh..." Benson said disappointingly.

Mordecai didn't even care to answer.

"Uhm, Mordecai?"

"What?"

"I don't like these, can you please get me some pudding from the fridge?"

Mordecai got up, snatched the crackers and ran out of the room. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Back again?" Pops said with pleasure.

Mordecai threw the crackers into the kitchen and snatched a pudding from the fridge and ran upstairs again.

"Goodnight, friend, again!" Pops waved.

Mordecai stomped into the room and threw the pudding pack at Benson. He didn't expect it to be thrown at him, so he attempted, and failed, at catching it. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Mordecai?" Benson asked again.

"WHAT?" Mordecai sat up and screamed at his face.

Benson's face became scared and he back against the wall a bit.

"...I need a spoon..." Benson said in a hushed voice.

"OH MY GOD! GO GET IT YOURSELF! I'M TRYING TO FREAKIN SLEEP! C'MON! I'M GOING TO BED!"

Mordecai slipped back into bed and curled up in anger. Benson sucked his lips in and held back tears. Mordecai could hear him breathing heavier, trying to hold it back.

"I'm sorry, Mordecai...I'll leave you alone..." Benson said sadly.

Mordecai felt awful, he felt like he just yelled at Pops because the pills made Benson more sensitive.

"I'm sorry, Benson! Don't worry, I'll go get you a spoon! Sorry!"

Benson smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: The Pill

"RAAAAAH!"

There was a loud scream from downstairs. Rigby jumped up and clothes fell off of him.

"Mordecai! Did you hear that? It sounded like Benson!"

Mordecai was fast asleep.

"...MORDECAI! WAKE UP!" Rigby screamed.

Mordecai just turned in his sleep, then didn't move again.

"Ugh, fine Mordecai! I'll go check it out myself!"

Rigby ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. Benson was standing there yelling like crazy.

"Benson! What are you doing?"

"RIGBY? WHO THREW ALL OF THESE CRACKERS ALL OVER THE KITCHEN?"

"I don't know! Why are you so angry? It's cleanable!"

"I just have a really bad headache!" Benson was enraged, "And where's Mordecai!"

"Benson, did you take your pills this morning?"

"NO! I don't need to take pills! I feel fine!"

"But the doctor said-"

"I don't care what the doctor said! I do what I want to do! Now make sure these crackers are cleaned up right now, OR YOUR ALL FIRED!"

Benson stormed out of the house. Rigby ran over to the spilt crackers and started picking them up. Mordecai came down the stairs and into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"Uhh. Dude, what are you doing?" Mordecai asked.

"Someone spilt these crackers and Benson flipped-shit! Hurry up, come help me!" Rigby pleaded.

"Dude, what's the rush?"

"Benson is so pissed today! He won't take his pills!"

"Aw! What?"

Mordecai bent over and helped pick up the crackers that he tossed. After everything was cleaned up, the two sat down at the table for some breakfast.

"Miiiilk!"

"Cereaaaaal!"

"Coombiiiii-"

The two were abruptly interrupted by the door slamming open. Milk splattered everywhere because it scared them. They stopped to look, and Pops came running inside and up the stairs, crying. Skips walked in right behind him.

"Dude!" Mordecai said.

"Skips! What's up with Pops?" Rigby asked.

"It's Benson. He's in a terrible mood today! I think it's the pills..." Skips replied.

"No! It's because he didn't take the pills! When he doesn't take them, he gets a really bad headache, or so he says." Rigby argued.

"Hm.." Mordecai thought, "We gotta find a way to get him to take his pills."

Everyone stopped and brainstormer for a second or two:

"I've got it." Skips announced.

Benson was outside, being really angry and throwing things.

"Hey, Benson!" Rigby shouted.

"WHAT?" Benson screamed back, red to the face.

"Uhh," Rigby hesitated in fear, "Uhm- Skips made breakfast for everyone, heh heh.."

"What?"

"Breakfast! Come on in!" Rigby shouted really fast and then ran inside and closed the door.

"What the fuck was that all about?"

Rigby ran back into the kitchen;

"HE'S COMING!"

"Okay everybody, try not to piss Benson off, be really nice and don't be stupid, Rigby." Skips informed them.

"Me?" Rigby questioned angrily.

"Pops! C'mon down!" Mordecai called up the stairs.

Pops came down, very hesitantly and sat down in a chair. So did everyone else. Benson walked into the kitchen and sat down. Everyone had a gigantic, cheesy smile on their faces, except Pops, who looked very frightened.

"Here are some scrambled eggs!" Skips said, putting a pan of eggs in the middle of the table.

"You first, Benson!" Mordecai offered with a huge smile.

_This better fucking work!_ Rigby thought to himself.

Pops was getting some eggs when he saw a tiny blue pill on his plate.

"Oh my! What in heavens is this little pi-"

Mordecai suddenly wrapped his feathers around Pops' mouth and grabbed the pill. Benson gave them a odd look, but they just smiled kindly.

"Rigby!" Skips whispered, "distract Benson!"

Rigby nodded.

"OH!" Rigby screamed.

"Rigby! What are you doing?" Benson yelled.

"Ooh!" Rigby grabbed his stomach, "My stomach is killing me!" He fell off of the chair and started rolling in circles on the ground.

Everyone else just sat awkwardly.

"What did you eat this time, Rigby?"

"I can't control my body!" Rigby shouted and started smashing himself against the walls.

"RIGBY!" Benson pounded on the table, and everyone's food flung up a couple inches, "DON'T RUIN THE WALLS!"

"Who-WHOA!" Rigby flung himself into the living room.

"THAT'S IT!" Benson got up and ran into the living room.

"Quick!" Skips whispered.

Mordecai ran and put the pill in Benson's eggs, then sat down again. Benson came back in the room, sat down, and started eating his eggs again.

"Uhm, where's Rigby?" Mordecai asked quietly.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Benson flipped.

Everyone got up in fear and ran out of the kitchen into the living room. Rigby's mouth was taped shut and he was taped to the wall.

"Rigby?" Mordecai was very confused.

Rigby mumbled under the tape.

"Oh, hold on, dude!" Mordecai grabbed the tape and ripped it off his mouth.

Rigby let out a loud scream of pain.

"Sorry..." Mordecai apologized.

"Dude, did he eat the eggs?" Rigby asked.

Everyone went over and looked into the kitchen. Benson was done with the eggs, and there was no pill left over.

"I wonder what's gonna happen now?..." Skips asked nervously.


End file.
